


Actions Are Louder

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, M/M, jock!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have yet another story idea...lol. I'm just not sure how to work on any fanart or a cover for it. I think I'm going to use the title "Actions Are Louder" though. In this fic, Peter meets Neal in their junior year of high school and learns that Neal is deaf/hard-of-hearing. I've almost got the first chapter finished, but I have no idea if or when I'll post it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Actions Are Louder

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet another story idea...lol. I'm just not sure how to work on any fanart or a cover for it. I think I'm going to use the title "Actions Are Louder" though. In this fic, Peter meets Neal in their junior year of high school and learns that Neal is deaf/hard-of-hearing. I've almost got the first chapter finished, but I have no idea if or when I'll post it.


End file.
